character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creator (Wizard101)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary The Creator 'is the supreme being of the Wizard101 MMORPG. The Creator first brought the source of magic into existence, before even time itself. After the great tree was made, he created the land and sea and hung the stars in the sky, creating Grandmother Raven and Grandfather Spider not long after Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 1-A Name: The Creator Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Inapplicable Age: Irrelevant Classification: Supreme being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Magic (Created the source of all magic across existence itself), Enhanced Senses, Magic Detection (Can sense magic of others and auras), Cosmic Awareness (Raven's children can see across the entire universe. Raven and the cosmic beings can watch beings across the universe and make them feel their presence), Life and Death Transcendence (The cosmic beings transcend life and death), Large Size (Type 10; Beyond the comprehension of the other cosmic beings), Aura, Immortality (Types 1''', '''3, 4''', '''5 and 10; Via being transcended to life and death, being a divine entity and through regeneration), Immortality Negation (Types 1''', '''3, 4''', '''5, 9''' and '''10), Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Self-Sustenance (Type 1''', '''2 and 3'''), Life Manipulation (Life magic focuses on the ability to create life from nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Healing (All schools of magic can heal. Even Shadow Magic), Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes with Myth Magic), Death Manipulation (Death magic allows users to grant death to whatever they wish), Necromancy (Through the power of Death Magic, users can control the dead), Life-Force Absorption (Spells such as the Call of Khruhlu can drain the opponents life-force, as can most spells of the death schools), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull fears out of themselves and unleash it on the enemy. Shadow Magic can create embodiments of fears), Willpower Manipulation (Death magic allows users to strengthen their own will), Summoning (Can summon minions from any of the schools of magic), Ice Manipulation (Ice Magic can cause damage over-time, attack with powerful Ice, give powerful defenses and many other things), Weather Manipulation (Storm Magic can control the weather), Electricity Manipulation (Storm Magic can control electricity), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic can burn over time, engulf opponents in flames and many other things), Danmaku (Via every AoE spell), 4th-Wall Awareness (Scaling from Raven being the narrator of the game), Transmutation (Has complete mastery over every single school of magic; Balance magic is the power of transmutation), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his spells working on his opponents to 100%, as well as decrease the chance of an enemy being able to us their powers and abilities by 100%), Soul Manipulation (Can rip out someone's divine spirit and essence), Information Manipulation (Can hide his stats from his opponent and well as see the stats of others, including their weak spots) Regeneration Negation (At least High-Godly; Grandmother Raven can kill the Divine Paradox despite his ability to regenerate after his body and essence are destroyed. This should scale to The Creator, and can easily kill Raven, Spider and Bartleby if he wanted), Causality Manipulation (Morganthe was going to rewrite the multiverse with The Song of Creation. The Creator was the original user of The Song of Creation) Acausality (Type '''4 and 5'; Mortals view time as the past and the future, however, the three divine beings view time as an illusion, and exist outside the past and future, as well as the wheel of existence. WoG stated The Player is outside universal law and the general order of things), Space-Time Manipulation (Scales to Raven whose mere existence could reset time back to its linear flow. Spider, who was going to rewind time back to The First World, and make places with time fluxes), Time Travel (Spider went back in time to resurrect past enemies of The Player), Creation (Created the land, skies, stars and the entire universe. Created each of the cosmic beings. Magic can create entire worlds), Law Manipulation (Can control the concept of law across the entire multiverse, as he has absolute authority over and created the embodiment of light and order Raven, who brought law/order to The Spiral), Plant Manipulation (Can make plants wither away, bring them to life among other things), Physics Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Laws of magic, time and nature were completely different in The First World, to the point it was incomprehensible), Light Manipulation (Raven could bring light to the entire Spiral), Sealing (Can seal opponents in paradox chains of magic, each chain holding an infinite amount of magic of life, death, myth, storm, fire and ice), Sound Manipulation, Volume Manipulation (With The Song of Creation, which was too loud for Morganthe to handle), Precognition (Can see far into the future, even millenas ahead), BFR (Can send beings to different points in time), Invisibility (Scaling from Pirates who can go invisible), Instinctive Reaction (Pirates have instant dodge), Intangibile attacks (Pirates can do "ghostly" damage), Luck Manipulation (Pirates can increase their luck), Existence Erasure (Scaling to Spider who can erase you to the point you never existed in the first place), Power Absorbption (The Player absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power), Reactive Evolution (After being hit with Shadow Magic, The Bat regained the power of Shadow and resistance towards it), Power Bestowal (Via granting Shadow Magic to others scaling from Spider), Resurrection (Spider resurrected enemies of the past), Chaos Manipulation (Created the embodiment of Chaos who has unlimited control over it), Sleep Manipulation (Can use Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby, which put the entire race of titans and Grandfather Spider to sleep), Destiny Manipulation, Duplication (Bartleby duplicated the titans into an entire race of lesser beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the conceptual embodiment of light and order, and the conceptual embodiment of Shadow and Chaos, as well as the source of magic, whose existence is necessary for the multiverse to continue. Can change conceptual affiliations, such as Shadow Magic can change The Ice Titan into The Shadow Titan. Shadow Magic created an embodiment of The Player's fears, nightmares and past failures. The Player destroyed the concept of Storm Magic across existence. Raven, Spider and Bartleby can destroy each other. The Creator can destroy all of them. Created a transdual concept of nothingness. Bartleby created the manifestation of death), Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; The Player could regenerate after his body and essence were destroyed. Bartleby and the other cosmic three can erase existence and survive, starting from nothing. The Creator logically should be able to unmake everything and regenerate after outerversal erasure, as he was around before creation in the first place), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible, Non-Corporeal and Non-Existent beings), Reality Warping (Shadow Magic forms, bends, rebuilds, refines reality), Matter Manipulation (Shadow Magic can tear matter apart and put it back together), Passive Power Nullification (Scaling from "Dispel All", which can nullify any abilities associated with the seven schools of magic, Shadow Magic and conceptual magic. Can nullify the damage of attacks by 100%, probability by 100% and regenerative abilities by 100%. Can also nullify other passive power nullification), Fate Manipulation (Can control the fates of every being across existence. Can even put a being into the threads of fate forcefully if they previously had no fate they were going to follow), Petrification (Shadow Magic petrified another Shadow User), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can turn dreams into nightmares. Cosmic beings can enter others thoughts, memories and dreams and manipulate them), Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated Shadow Creature to aid him in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic (Shadow Magic can bypass resistances to magic), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his power by well over 100,000x and his defense hundreds of times above in a very short time span), Absorption (The Player absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power), Mind Manipulation (Spider could have controlled the entire race of Titans. Beguile manipulates characters to fight for them. Scaling from Medulla who can manipulate minds like Mellori's), Resistance to the following: Death Manipulation (Beings with cosmic energy, and those with sufficient magic, can survive in the death jungle, which is filled with death magic, which grants that to those who aren't protected. The Player can go immune to Death Magic), Fear Manipulation (In order to use Shadow Magic you have to destroy an embodiment of your fears and nightmares), Willpower Manipulation (Via being immune to Death Magic), Morality Manipulation (Via being immune to Life Magic), Transmutation (Via being immune to Balance Magic), Ice Manipulation (Can go immune to Ice Magic), Weather Manipulation (Can go immune to Storm Magic), Earth Manipulation (Can go immune to Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Can go immune to Fire Magic), Life-Force Absorption (Via being immune to death magic), Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Bat was unaffected by Medulla's mind hax. Almost all bosses are immune to beguile. Should be resistant to Spider's mind control), Fate Manipulation (Scaling from The Player who is cut off from the threads of fate), Probability Manipulation (Scaling from The Aeythr Titan, who can cast magic despite the probability of him doing so has been reduced to 100%), Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Absorption, Chaos Manipulation , Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Petrification and high resistance to Magic (Created each of the cosmic beings to counterbalance each other's powers and existence by sheer force of will. If one was to try destroy existence, the other could easily stop it. The Creator logically scales to such resistances as he is the one who gave said resistances to them in the first place) 'Attack Potency: At least Outerverse level '(Created a transdual concept of nothingness, a force beyond life and death, the multiversal dual concepts, existence as a whole and the concept of time. A force with no dual opposite to define it and is completely beyond logic and understanding. Beyond the understanding of Raven, Spider and Bartleby, who are superior to the transdual force, and can unravel the very fabric of existence, in which an endless multiverse is only considered an echo of a greater wheel, which is beyond the illusion of time) 'Speed: Irrelevant '(Existed before all multiversal dual concepts, time and dimensions as he brought them into existence in the first place. Is logically faster than Bartleby who can stop Raven who implied she could blitz Grandfather Spider and WoG stated she could blitz The Divine Paradox who is faster than the entire race of titans as he weathered the Aeythr Titan's storm so fast he couldn't react) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant ' 'Striking Strength: At least Outerversal Durability: At least Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: [[Omniscience|'Omniscience']] Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dispel All: '''A passive ability that nullifies any abilities associated with the 7 schools of magic, Shadow Magic and physical attacks. This ranges from Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, other power nullification among other powerful abilities. * '''Dimension Shift: '''Another passive abilities that allows the user to steal the opponents buffs and standard equipment. * '''Debilitate: '''Debilitate allows the user to passively nullify healing/regeneration, damage and probability by 100% at the same time, and can effect concepts * '''The Titanic Lullaby: A powerful lullaby that instantly puts the users opponents into an eternal sleep. * The Song of Creation: '''The Creator originally used The Song of Creation to create The First World, and bring all concepts into existence. Bartleby later used it to weave a universe to hold The First World together. The Song was then the central weapon used by Morganthe to fuse the Spiral with The Shadow Web. '''Note #1: '''A random developer stating the Spiral is only a solar system heavily contradicts every other universal statement in the game, and therefore can't be used. The Spiral even without statements visually shows multiple galaxies within it. One random developer statement shouldn't undermine multiple other developer statements of the universe expanding endlessly like our own universe. Furthermore, it only having 'one sun' doesn't prove anything wrong? I don't know how that argument helps debunk anything when you literally see countless stars in the Sky. '''Note #2: '''In regards to timelines, there is a notion that the past can affect the future. This is a '''theory by the professor that is never proven to be accurate. In fact, he himself finds out he was wrong and that travelling to the past is actually travelling to another timeline all together. There are multiple other statements of the past leading to separate worlds, as well as other characters stating the existence of other dimensions and worlds. This is further backed up by WoG and the developers who agree with the wizard101 cosmology blog. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Zenkaibattery1